


Secret of Ciampa

by GokuBlueGod3



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuBlueGod3/pseuds/GokuBlueGod3
Summary: Many things Ciampa kept secret during his time in wwe in 2017 Ciampa face things alone and have no choice but to do things that he feels guilt every day what if his reason to betray Johnny is different and he has kept it a secret? What if there more to this story in that happen. What if Ciampa has been keep a secret from his friends and best friend that seem personal and he can’t tell. Can Ciampa overcome these feelings or will he just break out.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Bobby Fish/Kyle O'Reilly/Roderick Strong, Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae, Tommaso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano





	1. Tag team titles (blackmail)

**Author's Note:**

> Third story if you want read my other story's read my other profile I’m sure you like them let get started with this story

Between days, Times, and years As a kid tommaso Ciampa was always a nice kid and he was having a nice time but something happen in his life when get a little older that he can’t talk about it including his best friend Johnny but he somehow overcome his fear and having a nice time of his life.  
(Nxt day)  
In the Locker room tommaso Ciampa was just sitting in his locker room thinking about there straggite to win the tag team title for first time soon he keep thinking and thinking and then suddenly someone touch his shoulder.  
“Hey” Johnny said when he sit down next to him.  
“Hi” Tommaso Ciampa reply little nervous since he don’t know if he really want him here right now or is he just glad he here. Immediately Ciampa snap out of his thoughts and try to act normal. “You ready?” Johnny said to Ciampa in truth Ciampa was not ready but he confident he is and say... “Yes I am let get the tag team title backs” Smiled Ciampa and Johnny smiled too.

In backstage locker room Ciampa and Johnny and Candice was there celebrating there tag team title wins  
Ciampa was pushing his back near locker room era and he and Johnny were talking about there match they were talking so much Candice has to cough to get there attention

“You sure really love talk to each other” Candice say  
Ciampa actually laugh a little and Johnny join too  
“Our first reign as nxt tag team champion is going be good and history” Gargano sigh as he was very tired from the match all he want to do was be very excited be happy Be grateful all those chants after they win was... Memorable.

“Hey Johnny I want talk you in private is it ok?” Candice ask “Sure Brb Ciampa” and just like they Johnny left with Candice. Tommaso Ciampa look at the nxt title again and he now knows what it feels to actually win a title now all he need to do is defend them properly and maybe they could be a longest nxt tag title of all time maybe even hold it for a year. As soon as Ciampa put the nxt tag title back down next to him he try to Remember some old memories.

All the years he and Johnny had together he and him playing videos games he and him laughing each other he and him doing stuff together it always feel he really do have a best friend he cares about. Something horrible and... Unexpectedly and unnecessary happen to him in the past and he always try not to Remember it nobody knows about his past even Johnny and Candice the only people who knew about his past was his trusted parents... Well trusted seems little rude since it kinda make it seems he don’t trust Johnny but... (Tommaso sigh) it haven’t come back to him ever since so he don’t need to worry about it all he needs worry about is focusing on tag titles and he can’t wait to do that with Johnny.

“Tommaso?”... “Tommaso” Johnny snap his fingers seeing tommaso was like day dreaming with his head down “Oh” Tomasso snap out of his thoughts And face Johnny he got admit him facing Johnny seems so cute and he try’s not to blush but his mind keep telling him Blush,Blush,Blush But Ciampa immediately snap his thoughts out and ask Johnny what you and Candice talks about “Nothing much just telling me she be going away for the weekend with her friends and stuff” Ciampa nodded and his mind has been thinking right now and he not.

“Ok so when you think we be going back to the hotel?” Tommaso ask normally, Johnny put his title down and tell him “Give me 5 mins and we can go” “Ok no problem am going to walk for little I meet you in car “Ok see you then”

Ciampa come out of the door and he walk around and stop walking and soon he think about memory he and Johnny share after the cwc.

(Flash back)

Back stage after the fight between Ciampa and Johnny in ring Ciampa was putting in his street clothes when Johnny walks in “Ciampa i want talk to you” Ciampa eye widen when Johnny walks in but he stay calm and sigh “Yes am listening” Johnny take deep breath and said in sad voice “I don’t get it” Ciampa take a few seconds to respond “Get what?” Johnny reply confusing and concern “The handshake why you didn’t accept it?” Ciampa took deep breath and say “Look I come back and we hugged each other ok so can we forget about this” “Ciampa no we cant I know you come back but...” Johnny sigh “Why you even did it in first place? Ciampa say nothing because he taking his time getting all these facts “It was heat of moment calm down it also not because you won you beaten me fair so congrats.” “Ciampa” Johnny say in concerning voice like he not believing what he saying. Ciampa reply little irritated “Johnny am fine just drop it you win and I come back” Ciampa put his hand on his forehead to like calm down And Johnny stay silent but reply quietly “Ok”

(Flash back end”

Ciampa was almost shedding tears in his eye like he can’t believe he say that to him but the truth was.... Maybe he was angry Johnny win? It normal to feel angry after the match you lost against your friend right? But he knows leaving after that ring he don’t know why he did that,Again it could be Johnny won.

Ciampa still Remembers he had go to Johnny in car so on his way he receive a message.

Unknown: congrats on you winning your tag team titles.  
Ciampa try guess if it fans or kit so he try.  
Ciampa: Are you a fan?  
Unknown: maybe... Maybe not you know soon.  
Unknown: anyway I know about your past or I should say “Heath” lol  
Ciampa: man just leave me alone  
Unknown: maybe I will but I have proposition for you.  
Ciampa: which is?  
Unknown: I won’t show Johnny or maybe Candice or everyone the video I recorded in what happen in the past I’m sure they will love for them to see it.  
Ciampa eyes widen in panic  
Ciampa: Are you serious? You can’t show them it it too personal and...  
Unknown: I won’t show it if... You throw your tag team titles away including Johnny you know what I mean in your next title defense. Next you going need to betray Johnny and explain in good reasons lol don’t worry am sure you know your reasons I saw your encounter backstage cwc and in ring don’t think I know how you feel if you good or not.  
Ciampa has hard time dealing what this mystery person doing whoever he is it must be backstage and works as wrestler in wwe or it just some random thing he first thought is some wrestler made Adam Cole? He don’t know.  
Unknown:if you don’t do what I say I will send warnings you won’t like maybe one of them can be sending that whole video to Johnny can’t wait see his face  
Ciampa: Please don’t send the video and you don’t have any proof.  
Unknown: (send video to Ciampa) proof enough?  
Ciampa watch video and his heart and his Brian heel like panicking and trying to control himself.

Unknown: don’t worry I won’t send video if you follow the procedure of the rules and break up with Johnny.  
Ciampa trying to keep breathing and breathing and then he try’s Remember something peaceful and that sort of work but not so much  
Unknown: I’m sure you do the right thing Ciampa and nice huge breakdown can’t wait see your next tile defense FYI Remember if you don’t do as I say things will have consequences. Also if you tell Johnny or anyone about this then I make sure something bad will happen to them and you won’t like what I have planned. Have nice good night sleep talk you later see ya.

Ciampa is still trying to process of what going on he trying to think what he should do betray Johnny and not let him see video... Or don’t do what he say or else he will show video to everyone. Ciampa don’t even like what going on in his past he don’t even want to Remember what happen but when he saw video everything start panicking he don’t want see video again.

Ciampa remembers he has meet Johnny in his car so when he went there there was Johnny “Ciampa what took you so long” Ciampa try think of a lie “Overexciting walk lost track of time” “Ciampa what really wronged?” “Johnny I did lost track of time pry just get in car” Johnny was still unsure but agree and they drive to there hotel

Ciampa mind was thinking maybe it time to go called my therapist and try get advice and he should do that when Johnny not around tomorrow.


	2. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciampa go see a therapy to channel this effect in his life. Triple H make a huge announce meant in nxt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 hope you all enjoy

Tommaso Ciampa Johnny gargano and Candice have all made it to there hotel room on where there staying and once they got in they go to sleep but Ciampa have other plans.

While Ciampa was fake sleeping he text his therapy saying he want to talk to him but he can’t since he on travel right now so his therapy suggest he talk to his friend who in Ciampa neighborhood right now and he will give the details in and Ciampa agrees.

(Morning)

Ciampa woke up from the flashing light in his room and it good thing it only Monday and there no nxt today. So when he get ho he saw Johnny was already up but Candice was still asleep. “Morning” Say Ciampa in groan voice since he still dizzy, “Morning Ciampa” both men stare at each other in awkward since because of last night the anger, The confusion, the push, the answer including saying things you regret. Ciampa got up from his bed still dizzy “I got go” when Ciampa try get to the door Johnny grab his arm “Wait Ciampa” Ciampa look at Johnny “I’m sorry” Ciampa mind say to him “If only you knew” Snap out of Ciampa mind Ciampa say I’m happy and laugh and say “It ok” and left.

While walking to therapy Ciampa called Dr craft and say what his friend therapy and say his name in therapy main door Ciampa ask “anyone know who Dr G is” Dr g respond “That me come with me” in smile tone and once Ciampa got inside he saw amazing pictures and stuff and he sit down.

“So Ciampa if you don’t mind what got you into therapy before and why you here... sorry my friend didn’t put into detail so I want ask you” Ciampa took deep breath and say “Am sorry I can’t tell you about my past it just too painful and scary” Dr G sigh and calmly say in sternly voice “Ciampa I can’t help you if we don’t know what problem is you can trust me” Ciampa didint know what to say he didn’t want relieve those moments he didn’t want tell anyone about his problems because he think he can handle it. “I have a stalker oh I should say blackmail he threaten to show something to Johnny if I don’t betray him and those other things” Dr G right down the notes in the pad “Ok well first off let talk about Johnny then we get back to black mail, How he make you feel. Ciampa think and responded “He so funny smart, and very easy guy to talk too but....” Ciampa take deep breath and say “I just have feeling he going replace me soon I saw little of comments saying am not good enough. Even tho I won title there people putting out little suggestions on who going be Johnny replace. Dr G respond caring and concern “Why you think Johnny going replace you and what make you think he will” Ciampa respond in sad voice “Because... I think he did and...” Ciampa took deep breath again and Remember flash back memories.

(Flash back Christmas season nxt awards)

During nxt Johnny and oney lorcan were doing a promo about the diy awards and Johnny said “Go vote for diy hashtag nxt” and then they laugh Ciampa saw whole thing and he got close to Locan then he give his shirt back and title and Ciampa was little frustrated l. “Did you change your shirt” Ciampa blink his eyes in shock and sure hope Johnny was joking even tho it was kinda offended to him that day Ciampa was wondering whether just happen.

(Present day)

Dr g listen and say “Ok Ciampa I want you to take few deep breath’s for me I will do it with you you ready?” Ciampa nod and do it “Ok let see did you tell Johnny how you were feeling?” Ciampa shook his head “No I haven’t” Dr G respond calmly and say “Maybe you should talk to him about it it will help you” Ciampa respond frustrated “It going ruin our friendship and he will go look for replacement” yell Ciampa but he calm down Dr G say “Ciampa everyone is here for you even tho you don’t realize it I watch wwe and I think Johnny is a good guy he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Dr G calmly say “Ciampa I have question.... Do you have any mental health issue?” Ciampa don’t respond proving Dr G is right. Dr g respond “I think you should tell Johnny and if this blackmail have anything to do with it then you should do right thing Ciampa I know whatever decision you make might be for best if it not good you understand. Ciampa respond nod and thank Dr G.

At Hotek Ciampa come back and Johnny was playing video games with Candice “Hey welcome back” Ciampa fake smile and he and Johnny play videos games and do things together. In the night Johnny say to Ciampa with important news “Triple H want talk to us in nxt so we have go” Ciampa agree nervous but went with it.

(Nxt) Triple h talk to Johnny and Ciampa “Nice see you guys I want makes important news for you two and maybe for whole super star locker room” “Tommaso Ciampa Johnny gargano Candice lease you will be getting new roommate his name is oney locan. Ciampa responded shock and angry “WHAT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What y’all think Ciampa should do tell Johnny or he should betray Johnny to protect him let see the kudos coming along guys and comments can’t wait see them stay tune for next chapter.


	3. Ciampa Decision and undisputed era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for Ciampa to make a decision on what to do with Johnny. We finally meet the undisputed era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my secret of Ciampa story we got 29 hits reads so far let see if we can aim for 50 our mostly grand total is 100 hits I believe we can do it guys. Ok have fun reading see end notes after you read chapter 3. The undisputed era will play and important role in this story (especially Kyle) so keep reading more to get interested.

(Few weeks back) So ever since that night by triple h oney locan has been with tommaso Ciampa and Johnny gargano. Tommaso ciamla has this jealous face all over written but Johnny don’t really realize it. During those shocking announcement Johnny And tommaso have there tag titles match coming in normal nxt and in that match... Well... you could say a bad luck happen. 

(Flash back)

Johnny and Ciampa was doing good in the tag match for the title and they were winning but when Johnny tag in Ciampa in exhaustion things take a turn. 2 mins after Ciampa tag. “What the?” Suddenly when Ciampa was about to finish off match his knee start hurting after the top rope attack it may seem like it hurt like any other matches but this time for Ciampa it different and he has tag in Johnny and luckily they won the tag titles.

In the backstage room Ciampa knee was really busting and suddenly he got a text message.

Unknown: so how that knee feeling.

Tommaso immediately forgot about the unknown after that triple h announcement. He really really hope he can forget about him now but it just pointless.

Ciampa: Did you do something to it?

Unknown: you could say... not that hard to some extra things.

Unknown: I told you if you don’t betray Johnny then bars things going halo to you how do you think how Johnny will react if I show this video to him.

Ciampa mind immediately don’t want think how would Johnny feel if he saw it too painful.

Ciampa: what you want?

Unknown: betray Johnny the next tag match is ladder match in Chicago if you don’t betray him... 2nd strike and trust me you wouldn’t want know what plans I have for you it too easy.

Ciampa: Johnny don’t deserve this.

Unknown: let be honest Ciampa you were jealous that Johnny do all his time for locan right? Well think it was your idea and that you want betray him for hurting you right? Lol.

Ciampa: please don’t send video or say anything about jealousy to Johnny.

Unknown: jealousy? Why would I? I can if you want. Maybe I will to add the feud if you know what I mean 🤣🤣🤣.

Ciampa: just who are you.

Unknown: All I could say is I am from wwe maybe a wrestler from nxt we don’t know. If you don’t betray Johnny this video about what happen at the party will be shown too everyone.

Ciampa: bye

Unknown: think about what I say Ciampa if you really love Johnny you do right thing don’t forget he was replacing you or was soon to locan they multiples reports on who is going to replace you as your partner how would you feels if Johnny listen to them how would you also feel if Johnny somehow got a partner behind your back and hurt you. Don’t you think he have a backup partner if something like this happen. Don’t you Renember what he say to you at the cwc? He say “Do what to got to do” Don’t you think that sus? Think about what I said in message... Bye 😈.

(Present day hotel)

Tommaso Ciampa was just sitting in his hotel bed alone and he was looking on Twitter and social media ok who might be replacing him in match in Chicago. “Cm punk?” “UGHHH” out of all the fans they think it might be cm punk Ciampa bet if cm punk were ask for Johnny to be a replacement partner then he will do it fast. Wait Ciampa thinks “No no no” Ciampa can’t be thinking that he trust Johnny right? Ciampa shake his head out of his thoughts and start thinking about tommorow in Chicago he remembers when he was shocked that locan was going be another member in hotel.

(Flash back to triple h office)

“WHAT” Ciampa say out loud he didint know what he was saying Johnny look at him like he was confused and curious why Ciampa act like that. “His hotel roomates were giving him little trouble so he be staying with you guys from now on” “Don’t you think he can go to another hotel room like for example ricochet or a black? “Ok first off Ciampa black is a solo person he want his own private room with no disruption and I already ask ricochet and he denied it and he suggest this room so what you say” Ciampa really don’t want locan to be in hotel room but he did not want be rude so he and Johnny look at each other and both say yes.

(Still present day hotel)

Ciampa does remember that day and he just wish he and Johnny can be at least be alive together but it ok for now at least. Now Ciampa have something else to deal with he has to figure out if he has to betray Johnny at Chicago and basically Stab him in the back or don’t betray Johnny and risk his video being released believe me it made not seem like a big deal for Ciampa since it may not be a big deal but to Ciampa Situation it really a big deal to him. Ciampa has been thinking about what the unknown say and he can’t help but think about what he said about Johnny might be true but Ciampa mind also tell him he just trying give you more excuse to betray him but in all honestly Ciampa does kinda thought a little about if Johnny was about to replace him but he actually never thought about all those others things the unknown said Ciampa knows Johnny is his best friend but he just can’t help but wonder tbh. While Ciampa was upside down on then bed reading more replacements he was thinking of his plan decision and what to do. After a few minutes Ciampa finally made his decision and it be decided in Chicago.

(Chicago day)

Ciampa was in his locker room getting ready for his tag team title match with his best friend Johnny. Johnny get in the locker room with Ciampa and he was smiling and say “You ready to defend our title?” “Lol yes” and he and Johnny hugged and shake hands and move out. Johnny forgot his other hand gear and he went back to go get it mean while Ciampa saw the group he wasn’t expecting. “Why hello Ciampa” Adam Cole and his era people come out Kyle,Roddy, and Bobby were all together with him. “And why hello to you too Adam” Adam and Ciampa stare at each other till one spoke again and... “We should probably get going Adam we need prepare till our match start” Adam agree with Kyle and before he leave with the ere he spoke “Hope you ok after that incident” Adam didn’t laugh or anything he just straight up say it and after he left Ciampa speak to Kyle “ I wouldn’t trust him if I were you he bad news” Kyle listen to Ciampa but ignore him and left. Ciampa roll his eyes and Johnny came back and say hi again and they on there way to start the match.

(Same match routine but little different) So during the match while Ciampa was in ladders immediately something went wrong one of the ladder handles literally broke instantly after he try climb and he immediately felll down and Ciampa mind was speaking like “Please don’t tell me I got a torn acl” Ciampa have feeling the unknown rigged the ladder handle and put something to torn his acl soon they lost the match.

Ciampa saw things like Johnny taking the hit from ladder when it going to Ciampa Johnny looking at him In worried after ladder handle Broke. So after fans chant diy here comes Ciampa decision in ring ramp and Johnny was looking at him as Ciampa was speaking and Johnny speaking. Ciampa decision will be (drum role please guys (off topic) (😏)

“This is my moment” “What?” Johnny said in confused and Ciampa grab Johnny and drag throw him in the billboard tinatron and he rapidly attack him with punches in anger while Ref was pulling him and when Ciampa was off referee he saw Johnny face that face look is like a very confused look and little betrayal on his face he doesn’t know why Ciampa is doing that to him soon Ciampa kick him in the face and his Ciampa mind was like “Omg” “am I serious doing this” then when he saw Johnny get up Ciampa take off his knee pad and knee him in the head honestly Ciampa expect the knee to at least knock him out he didn’t want see Johnny face it too painful he can’t imagine what Johnny thinking right now suddenly Ciampa here something from Johnny while Johnny was grabbing his head like old times.

“Why” Ciampa hear that he shed tears a little but nobody notice and finally Johnny did his final words before tragic happen “Why Ciampa I thought were best friends” Ciampa immediately pick Johnny up and put him up in announce table he can’t take hearing Johnny voice the more he speaks the more it make it harder for Ciampa doing something he regret for rest of his life. Before Ciampa put Johnny in a pile driver and whisper to Johnny hoping he hear “I’m sorry” and he did a pile driver to Johnny in a concrete table basically and that moment might haunt Ciampa for rest of his life he saw Johnny twitching and then suddenly he stop moving Ciampa immediately almost started to cry since he didn’t want for Johnny to like be in hospital for too long that Johnny might not forgive him suddenly Ciampa get on top table and he laugh little some were fake and some were he can’t believe he did they and wish he can take it back but he...Just...Can’t.

(Backstage) Ciampa was crying in locker room finally and just don’t know what to do anymore he knows Johnny might not forgive him after they kind of stunt he did and it true he thought johnnny was going replace him but he didn’t expect to go this far. Suddenly Ciampa got idea and he need to do this to get time away from wwe time away from Johnny and everyone else so before he go to general manager he saw text from unknown saying

Unknown: “Nice decision back there didn’t expect for you go crazy 🤣🤣🤣 anyway I will leave you alone. you still need stay away from Johnny until time is right so do what you need to do but Renember me 😉.

Ciampa just can’t believe it but now he need go general manager got do something. Ciampa sigh

“It time to go home 😞”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have any questions type it in comments and I respond don’t hesitate. Stay tune for chapter 4 going start working on it after this.


	4. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommaso Ciampa finally going back home after the drama but little does he know that the unknown have different plans in the future. The undisputed era have questions for Adam Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone thank y’all for reading chapter 3 here chapter 4. What y’all think of chapter so far please write in comment I appreciate thank you.

Tommaso ciampa ask willam regal for some break time for his knee and all the drama. “Well I kinda don’t mind but you do have to explain your reason of why you did what you did to gargano in nxt” Ciampa literally froze since he can’t just say he been thinking that or this it be too weird so Ciampa sigh and say “Idk I have think but can I get the break either way?” Regal sigh and say “Yes just... be here for nxt this week and then you can take break” Ciampa was happy to hear that and say “Yes” and Regal say “Alright we miss you hope everything alright with you” Ciampa was leading on the wall when he first hear this so he just nod and left.

While Ciampa was packing his things up to go to hotel there was a knock on the door and he immediately say “if it Candice leave me alone” but knock keep getting louder and louder and Ciampa just open the door and he saw Adam Cole alone with no members and Ciampa just roll his eyes and say “Can I help you?” Cole just laugh and say actually you can and Cole get in locker room with Ciampa. So far both men stare at each other and Cole broke the silence and say “I saw your expressions when Johnny and locan honestly I wasent expecting the attack to be.... Deadly?” Ciampa still stay silent and finally he speak “i have my reasons and it not cause if that” Cole was just about laugh again but he see Ciampa was serious and say “want tell me?” He say in little concern but still act bad attitude But Ciampa just roll his eyes again and say “I don’t think so I need leave so bye” And Ciampa just leave with no looking back and Cole just fine back to his crew member.

While Ciampa was getting ready to go back hotel he do saw the Twitter social media and when she saw video he just look like he a monster and the comments is not helping him the “Ciampa was planning this all along” “Ciampa using him” “Ciampa betray him waiting to strike back” so Ciampa just cut of the phone and head to the hotel. So Ciampa finally gone to the hotel and he need pack his things before Candice get here and throw him out so he got his things and he does need some place to stay before he come back home so he called the only person who he can trust his... Therapy friend. So Ciampa called and she would Gladly take him.

(Nxt day)

So tonight Ciampa will give his explanation, he had to wear crutches since his knee was in real pain. When he get into the nxt ring the audience immediately boo him called him backstabber and tbh to Ciampa he was kinda laughing at the audience reaction and want them keep going little longer since he technically a heel and the reaction he getting is so interesting since in main roaster no audience ever boo someone like that now it time for Ciampa to talk. “So.... You all saw what happen in Chicago right? Well before I get on with explaining Johnny I want you to come out and here and get in the ring” Ciampa knows Johnny ain’t there “Oh right Johnny not here because he in a hospital 🤣” Ciampa was kinda force to say that he got message from the unknown saying he had to say those things or else. “So y’all want know why I betray Johnny gargano, Well.... 🤣 I’m not going tell you. The audience immediately boo harder in Ciampa laugh “I want you all to look back in videos and point out suggestions cause it fun lol I’m the tommaso ciampa and I don’t give no explanation” “But I can say is I tore my ACL” The audience cheer and boo at Ciampa since they don’t know if they should feel bad or not “But I will be back and this isn’t over I will either move on from Johnny gargano or not” “i do have 1 thing to say before I leave.... Y’all are TRAITORS” and Ciampa throw his mic down while audience boo him to leave.

Ciampa has not seen Johnny ever since Chicago but he don’t blame him Ciampa has betray him betray his trust and broke his friendship with Johnny and Ciampa was wonder what Johnny is thinking. But besides that Ciampa was his way into locker room and start packing for home and he say bye to Regal and left for air port to go back to his home. Meanwhile...

Adam Cole was getting ready for his match in nxt and he saw undisputed era and they all say hi to each other but Kyle want talk to Adam and say “We need talk”

(Flash back)

While Kyle was at home he called Bobby and new members roddy but not Adam since he don’t need hear this. While Roddy and Bobby were inside they start talking “Ok guys I just want talk to you about Ciampa” Roddy seems confused and say “What about that backstabber person” “Ciampa say something to me when you guys left” Bobby say “What he say” “He say I wouldn’t join him if I were you he bad news” what you think it means?” But Roddy just laugh and say “Dude calm down he just trying to drive a wedge between us just ignore him” Kyle does agree with Roddy but somethings tell Kyle that there something going on with Adam “Yes you right but I can’t help if Adam is hiding something from the UE” Roddy sigh and say “Look if Adam is hiding something he would told us already I don’t think it something important” “Yeah you right” Bobby respond and say “Maybe we can talk to him about it on nxt” Roddy “If it make you all feel better fine” And they all agree.

(Present day”

“Oh what is it” Adam say in confused 3 UE nod at each other say Kyle should go for it and Kyle explain to Adam what Ciampa say “Look he trying to manipulate us he driving wedge between us don’t worry about it” “See I told you” Roddy say and Kyle say “Yeah you right am sorry” and they all hugged “Ok let get ready for our match” Adam say and just when the 4 UE left. Someone was watch them leave and say.

(Not texting)

Unknown: “When time is right Adam we see who going drive the wedge between who.it might be be short, long, days, Weeks, Years, but it come 🤣😂🤣😂🤣😂🤣😂😈 (evil laugh)” And the unknown left.

Ciampa was in air port looking at some Twitter comments on his promo and boy he look impressed The suggestion on why he betray Johnny seems interesting 1 fan comment maybe he betray him by mistake another say he was getting pay to do that and what made Ciampa more impress was another fan suspect he was jealous of Johnny getting all attention which made Ciampa seem he maybe right but later on he learns to be happy for him.

While Ciampa was at home his parents were out of town he really needed them but I’m sure he can look out for himseft for few weeks so when Ciampa finally lay down he experienced something he thought it will never come back.

“Why”  
“Why Ciampa I thought we were best friends”

Ciampa was having a extreme flashback on what Johnny was saying he keep panicking a little and he keeps trying to breathe so he will not break down.  
“I wasent expecting the attack to be deadly”  
Ciampa is still trying to get himseft under control and keep holding his heart and chest together and the flash back in his mind keep reminding him on what Johnny face look like when he saw Ciampa turn on him Ciampa was on ground and he saw something black but finally Ciampa finally keep himseft together and calm down.

“OMG” Ciampa thoughts to himseft he was lucky it didn’t get to where the nightmare happened years ago but finally Ciampa gone back to sleep peacefully and get on with his life.

(46 days later)

Ciampa was keeping himseft check he hadn’t seen Johnny get to nxt and he was little worry since he didn’t want to cause permanent damage to his back while Ciampa was trying get back to sleep he saw text message from Johnny Ciampa was shocked he hadn’t heard from Johnny in 46 days it was late June now Ciampa open the text and saw.

Johnny: Listen I want you to come to my hotel and we should talk. Don’t even think about not showing up because we will still talk either way or I will beat the living He.. out if you and if you going to cause something horrible in my life and ruin our friendship without any explanation to me. You might as well say what you have to say to my face.

Ciampa look at message 1 more time he don’t know what to do he can’t just talk to Johnny Ciampa was far away from Johnny and he still can’t mention why he did what he did including the unknown so he answered in Simple way possible.

Ciampa: I take my chances

Ciampa probably knows Johnny might try find him and try to get him to talk but he don’t know where he is. While Ciampa was waiting for nxt to come in for Johnny return he heard the promo from Johnny the words thst say “I never thought the person I was willing to take a bullet for... Will be the one to pull the trigger and I was shocked” “Tommaso never give me and explanation and I don’t think I will ever know... or ever will (he say sadly).

Ciampa watch while promo and he saw Johnny trying become Johnny wrestling he saw that Johnny will get his first big title match against Andrade soon and to Ciampa it seems like a exciting match so he want be in ringside but he can’t just show up and made everyone see he back including he don’t want Johnny go see him so Ciampa was thinking and thinking and he only had 1 solution.

“DISGUISE”


	5. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciampa finally get into nxt and see match between Johnny and Andrade. A new wrestler join wwe and it look like he in sort some of relationships between Ciampa and Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama happened in this chapter look out for it.

.... “ok ring gear and my stuff look like am ready” oooh they have a manager job?.... I do manger more then wrestler” (Typing application) when my ring debut? “I say this week on nxt” (Typing) “What this” (look at today match card) Gargano vs Andrade? That match I want see “ (typing)

(So far the voice am going give him is)

(Voice: Squidward from spongebob (you can change his voice if you want but this is my perspective)  
Hair: Blowout dye hair light blue.  
Face: unknown  
Skin: Mixed  
Attitude: Mix of aggressive and Looking to start drama  
Friends relative: unknown  
Fans of wrestler: Alexa bliss others unknown.

(PreSent nxt takeover day)

Ciampa was in the mall looking for a disguise to wear and he still can’t find any but then he find something that look like it will work it s black mask with a dark black costume so Ciampa try it on and Ciampa seems impressed he move around and buy it. Now all Ciampa need to do is find something to cover his beard the most Ciampa could do is bring blanket with him that comfortable and small all over his body and it seems to work now all Ciampa got to do is pay for ticket show up in takeover and watch Johnny match. When Ciampa look online sadly the only seats available is front row no back seats or anything it true he could show up without paying but it will cost suspicious and don’t think triple h will agree so Ciampa just suck it up and pay for it.

Ciampa got text from unknown and Ciampa thought “What does this idiot want now”

Unknown: Hello Ciampa miss me 😁  
Ciampa: more like crazy what you want.  
Unknown: nothing for now just checking up on you.  
Ciampa: well I betray Johnny like you ask.  
Unknown: yes am impressed with how you did it it look like some of it is real and not because I told you to.  
Ciampa: 🙄 can’t you delete the video I did what you ask.  
Unknown: not yet first I want see how situation plans out they might be more task in the future.  
Ciampa: More? Like what?  
Unknown: betray Johnny again do something or something like that.  
Ciampa: I can’t do that he still hurt what I just did if I do something like that again he will know am fake friend.  
Unknown: seems like you already a fake friend to me after that stunt you did in Chicago.  
Ciampa:...  
Unknown: I was already laughing when I saw someone posted replacement for Johnny out of all people CM punk? 🤣  
Ciampa: Bye ✋  
Unknown: I keep you update DONT think I forget. That knee was only a partion warning so bye.

Ciampa was already feeling exhausted he don’t know what to do what he did to Johnny seems right and wrong right because he was trying to protect Johnny but wrong is when he did this without telling him Johnny probably more mad at the fact Ciampa never say anything to him on why he did what he did or what was wrong with him. Ciampa shook his head and just get in his car to prepare for nxt.

Soon Ciampa arrive at the area with his disguise he heard the UE are battling at the takeover so I guess they didn’t trust me Ciampa thought but got over it soon he was in the front row and tbh to Ciampa it did look suspicious since who would bring a blanket like that to take over but audience just ignore that and keep watching the match.

Now Ciampa wish finally came true the Johnny and the Andrade match started and so far they were killing with each other Andrade used some cheats trick but Johnny counter them and everything is going fine so far until Zelina try to help Andrade but Candice stop her and made her run until.

Zelina Vega was still running while Johnny lock in gargano escape on Andrade and while Zelina was running Zelina accidentally tore of Ciampa masks and blanket and Ciampa face with the dark black costume was reveal to tinatron and the audience was screaming that he come back and Ciampa face was little shock he suspect Zelina knew it was him and tore off mask on purpose and Zelina say “HEY YOU CIAMPA” and Johnny take a look and he saw Ciampa and Johnny was in shocked and Andrade counter it do hammerlock ddt and pin him tor stain the championship.

Now Ciampa plan was ruin his plan was not suppose to go like this he was supposed to watch a normal match not make things worse as Ciampa was trying to get his blanket together he saw Johnny slowly approached him and Tbh Ciampa was little scary his face has the confusion anger and betrayal Ciampa know the confusion is either from Chicago or just now. While Ciampa saw Johnny keep staring at him he break the silence with sigh and say “Johnny” in nervous way and Johnny still stay silent with the same face and few seconds he grab Ciampa from ring side and Ciampa was trying fight back but unfortunately Johnny was too strong cause of his anger.

Ciampa was on ground screaming in pain and audience was cheering and Johnny rapidly keep punching Ciampa and throw Ciampa in ring and try to fit gargano escape but Ciampa count and just knee him in the face and try get away but Johnny caught up to him and grab him and throw Ciampa in the pole and soon super kick Ciampa in face. Ciampa was still dizzy and Johnny thought of something he saw another concrete table Johnny grab Ciampa and bringing him to concrete table and Ciampa thought maybe Johnny want him to feel same pain he felt. And now the ref stoping him from doing the table smash and crowds boo and say “Let them fight” and so the ref pulled Johnny in backstage with Candice.

The ref help Ciampa up since it was end main event show Ciampa thought he should cut promo so he got mic and get in ring say what in his mind. “Good thing I didn’t go threw concrete (audience boo) but now I want somebody JOHNNY GARGANO GET YOUF A.. out here. and Ciampa wait and Johnny theme come up and he look angry as well and after he get in the ring and the mic both him and Ciampa stare at each other.

Johnny decided to speak up “So... you finally decided show up Huh? Ciampa roll his eyes and try change subject “Alright tonight I wasent planning on runi-“ “I DONT WANT TALK ABOUT TONIGHT RIGHT NOW” Johnny scream this time Ciampa didint feel scare “I just want talk about us and... Chicago” Ciampa want leave but he knew he had stay to hear Johnny out “Diy was special for us we win tag title and we worked together and you hurt me Ciampa you broke us up for what because we lost the tag team titles?” Ciampa roll his eyes and thought (you hurt me to first) then Ciampa speak up and say “If I would turn on you because tag titles I would done it long time ago” “But anyway I ask you here because I want the nxt title so if you want battle it out I’m all for it” Johnny look at him like he crazy “Are you serious” Ciampa spoken again “Well this is all your fault if you haven’t-“ “Dont you dare blame me for all of this.” Johnny speak in anger scream “Ever since you betray me I was trying figure out why you did what you did with no explanation to me. The audience was still chanting and then Johnny drop his mic and say “Idk if I did something or what I did to hurt your feelings but please talk to me.” Johnny say sadly Ciampa stare at him sadly without Johnny noticing them suddenly a theme song come.

The UE come in the ring with Adam Cole and Ciampa wonder (what the H... is he doing) and after the UE came Adam Cole speaks “Well today match was good wasent it everyone” and everyone cheer “Now Johnny Gargano and tommaso Ciampa (Candice start to get to Johnny in ring invade they try something) You all wanted to become nxt champion right well... I want the nxt title too” The whole UE back Cole and Johnny gargano was in defense position while Ciampa was just sitting down in ring resting and watching and Ciampa speak up in mic and say “Find with me as long you take the pin lol” (still sitting down” and immediately another theme hit that nobody heard before.

And suddenly everyone saw the tinatron and immediately saw the new member both Ciampa and Adam Cole thinks (NO WAY) and soon enough the new member come in ring with the same outfit as Ciampa but different. “Tommaso Ciampa... Tommaso ciampa and Adam Cole is that you” New member say happy but playful interesting Adam Cole immediately say “JOGAN??” Jogan immediately laugh and say “Wow seems like you do Renember the name” Kyle say to Adam “You know him” Ciampa immediately stay silent not wanting cause suspicious then Adam say “What you doing here?” Jogan smile and say exaggerated “i was going debut this week in nxt but the when I saw match card for the Ue? And the Ciampa coming in ringside I knew Ciampa was going be there in Johnny gargano just didn’t know how lol” Then Jogan speak again “And what better way to debut then be in this interesting Sunday nxt takeover” Then Jogan take off his sun glasses and talk like he feel sympathy “You know Adam I sure hope you ok after the party few years back” Them jogan did evil smile “ I’m honestly surprised you Ue friends are still with this A..H... the party incident really did change some of the high school friends including the incident between Ciampa and Adam Cole if You know what I mean Adam and Ciampa” Jogan did evil smile again And Adam and Ciampa Freak.

To be continue


	6. Treasure Part 1 (season finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciampa got a message from unknown and it something he can’t believe. Johnny and Ciampa finally talk about there friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I got good news 1. WOOOOOOOO WE GOT 57 hits we reach our goal thank you all for reading secret of Ciampa even tho you all didn’t like comment or leave kudos I know y’all liked reading it so thank you. 2. This is part 1 of season finale but good news is.... THERE SEASON 2 of this story so stay tune cause lot more drama will happen in the finale and in season 2 the only thing I can say about season 2 is there will be Liking someone and love choices and more drama of course so thank you all again I still praying out hope there be comments and kudos soon so thank you all let get started.

So soon during her nxt takeover Jogan finally made his debut and make things interesting (as you can see in last chapter) After that he left some of the things jogan say to Ciampa and Adam were true.... or not. That what everyone wondering now jogan is getting ready for his nxt match on Wednesday.

In locker room Ciampa was getting ready to leave when he got a text from Johnny.

Johnny: Meet me in the PC I want talk.

Ciampa: Fine

Ciampa only agrees because he knows Johnny not going stop talking about this and maybe just maybe he can explain why he did what he including unknown.

(Pc)

Ciampa finally meet Johnny and he was just putting on his shirt after the match and both of the man stare at each other And Johnny broke silence “Hey” and Ciampa respond “Hi” “Want sit with me in?” Johnny patt chair as like he want Ciampa to sit with him. Ciampa sigh and say “Sure” and he sit right beside Johnny and tbh Ciampa thought this was little weird to sit beside Johnny but he ever since he turn on Johnny he never get to hang out with him which he admit that was his fault. Ciampa say what in his mind “Ok look I was not trying to ruin your match” Johnny speak after 5 seconds silent “Ciampa like I say I don’t want talk about that right now I just...” “I just want know why you did what you did in Chicago” Sadly Johnny said “ Ciampa stay silent trying not to speak “ All those times in hospital I was thinking... Why?” Ciampa decided to speak up “I only did what I think it right” Them Johnny speak up again “ tommaso if if I did something to hurt you without realizing it why can’t you tell me?” Ciampa then sigh and say “No you didn’t” and just like they Ciampa lied to his face Ciampa didint want too but he just trying to protect him and his feelings “Can’t we just be friends again Johnny?” Then Johnny shook his head “I can’t no” Ciampa then speak “Why not?” Johnny sigh “You hurt me mentally and physically you almost ended my career, It can’t be not because I did something. I watched video when you return to nxt fo explain your problems the part where you say you want everyone to figure out why you turn your back on me.

“The online speciation about who was going replace you... Ciampa did you seriously think I was going to do that to you?” Ciampa was shocked that Johnny had figured out 1 of his reasons “ like you said to me at cwc you would of done what you had to do and you know you were waiting to strike” Johnny immediately push Ciampa against the wall in anger and was about to fight but then Ciampa saw tears in Johnny and Johnny pull back and say in disbelief “You actually believe that don’t you did you honestly think that i was going replace you? And that you were replacable to me?” Ciampa don’t know if he should be truthful or lied the truthful can be he did.the lied can be he did not. 2 things can hurt Johnny the truth can be he did and that probably going break Johnny heart the 2nd can be he did not Johnny might believe that but then the lies going keep going Ciampa and more and Johnny might figure it out and get angry so Ciampa did only thing that has solution.

“Yes... yes I do believe you were going to replace me and leave me behind and do permeated tag team with someone ” Ciampa say and then Johnny put his head down in disbelief and to Ciampa it look like there sadness in it so Ciampa put his hand ok Johnny shoulder but Johnny shove it away “No” Johnny said basically saying don’t touch him “I just can’t believe it Ciampa” Johnny said in anger mostly in sadness in his voice “I thought you were my best friends... I thought you knew me” Ciampa look down and say “I’m sorry” Then Johnny sadly stand up and walk away. Ciampa wonder if he should of lied since he knew the truth will break Johnny heart but he thought maybe it was right thing to do. Maybe Johnny just need space Ciampa thought and he will come talk to him when he ready and Ciampa stand up and left too.

Ciampa got his own hotel room since he can’t shared it with Johnny anymore and by time he got new room he got message from the you know what.

Unknown: wow that talk with Johnny of was sad 😦😯  
Ciampa: you again what you want?  
Unknown: lol I got a task for you  
Ciampa: if it’s to hurt Johnny again I-  
Unknown: no at least for now.  
Unknown: you going be finding buried gold treasure😉  
Ciampa: it can’t be real  
Unknown: it is lol 😂 listen I send you tasks and clues you will be finding the treasure around wwe trust me it worth it.  
Ciampa: you say gold what kind gold?  
Unknown: you see 🙂  
Ciampa: hmmmmm  
Unknown: it be worth it Ciampa 😉  
Ciampa: Find just send me the tasks  
Unknown: ok 😌

Then the unknown send the task to Ciampa 

Ciampa read it “Locker is for locker room it place for clothes find the specific one you will find a L at start of last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode is part finale episode of season 1 and the next episode will be interesting so stay tune. Cause season 2 will have lot of episodes this time if y’all wondering if there be season 3 of this story I haven’t decided yet but there be definitely season 2 after this so thank you all let see if we can get 100 hits on this so let try thank you again 😊 love you all be safe. If y’all can answer 1 of the question I appreciate 1. Did Ciampa did right thing by telling Johnny the truth or he should of lie?


	7. Treasure (part 2 season finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciampa follow the clues to get to treasure. In nxt day Johnny gargano challenge Andrade for nxt championship rematch after tommaso Ciampa basically interference last time. Ciampa still have hard time of his relationship with Johnny gargano since Johnny ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last episode of season 1 finale season 2 will be up soon let try end season 1 finale with some comments or kudos guys thank you again for reading season 1 love you all.

“This is Johnny please call me back” Ciampa and sigh and say “Hey Johnny sorry about last night I wasent trying to break your heart or anything I was just being honest please call me back. (Hang up) Ciampa mutter and say “why did I be honest with him” then Ciampa walk to his bed room to get some sleep for nxt so he can do the treasure hunt or whatever that unknown say he still wonder who the unknown is he don’t know why he betray Johnny he just felt he was protecting him if he didn’t do it what else would unknown do to him and Ciampa won’t denied he does feel replacement by Johnny the moment he look at Johnny in ring in Chicago he felt... betray not because of the title lost was because the look in Johnny face seems like he going replace Ciampa to win the tag title some other way or so he thought. Maybe Ciampa can finally talk to Johnny will he tell him about the unknown and that he is forcing him to betray him and do all those things Ciampa don’t think so he not even allowed to mention or talk about to Johnny and even tho Johnny does know he will still feel hurt that Ciampa still did that.

(Nxt day)

“Ok so the clue say (read clue from last chapter if you forgot it in ending( Ciampa thinks and he say “LOCAN” then he go to his locker room and found the clue then he reads it again. “You found your next clue now think again hurtful betrayal trust and lost you broke someone heart find the heart to repair” Ciampa keep thinking of course he knows it Johnny but what does it mean? Then Ciampa got interrupted when he saw Johnny and Andrade so Ciampa knew that was his only chance to talk to Johnny and try make things rights.

When Ciampa was walking down the ramp to talk to Johnny “Ok Johnny what I would like to say is” then Johnny interrupted getting frustrated “Hey hey tommaso how about you do me a favor and shut up” And Ciampa stop walking and had shock expressions “This is between me and him” “Get out here” “This is not about you” Both man stare at each and to ciampa perspective it seems that based on Johnny look he regret what he say buuuuuuut ... He still said it then Ciampa mind started to become shady.

“Shut up”  
“This is not about you”  
“I though you were my best friend”

“Sh..” Ciampa say quietly then he run to backstage to calm down which tbh it does look embarrassing for him to run but he had no choice he can’t show his mental health to everyone it be embarrassing. Soon after Ciampa calm down the clues got him thinking “Heart to repair” Ciampa think it bards but maybe it something he to do? Then Ciampa saw something it was Johnny ring gear for nxt takeover did he saw 1 of parts was still unfinished so he decided to finish it secretly hoping Johnny wouldn’t notice.

(5 min later)

Ciampa finish the ring gear it was done and now hope don’t find out it was him then suddenly Ciampa saw 1 of the clues in 1 of pocket. “Nice thinking now then wait for takeover you will find the treasure in the strap of object listen to sound think of object you will smell Gold.” Ciampa thought he should save this for Sunday to worry about so just when he was able it to leave to arena he saw Johnny coming up to him. “Johnny?”

(Flashback 5min before) (Johnny ppv) “This is not about you” and there was a moment of silence those words felt numb to Johnny the sec he saw Ciampa shock expression he immediately regret it then when he saw Ciampa run out of the ramp by some strange thing he was doing Johnny was trying follow him but he didn’t see Ciampa then that when. “Hey Johnny” “Candice hey” “You thinking about Ciampa aren’t you” Then Johnny take deep breath and say “Yes do you know where he is?” Candice shook her head “Haven’t seen him ever since what you say to him” Johnny head was down “I didn’t mean what I said I was just angry And lash out” “Johnny it fine just go and find him I will go and look too” they both nod and left.

(Present)

Both say I want talk to you then they awkward look at each other “You go first Johnny” confident Ciampa said Johnny take deep breath “ I’m sorry Ciampa I didn’t mean what I said I was just-“ “STOP” Ciampa yelled and crossed his arms and Johnny jumped a little “It not your fault I deserve it” when both man try to say something suddenly they hug each other in comfortable way Then both men was crying and both say together “😭AM SORRY” both men still hug each other and was still crying Ciampa then say “Can you forgive me and please bring DIY back?” Johnny then say “Yeah I would like that I miss you even tho you hurt me Ciampa” Still hugging each other Ciampa then say “ I didn’t want to hurt you Johnny i was only trying to protect you... protect us” Johnny was confused “What you mean Ciampa?” Ciampa then break the hug and take deep breath saying now it the right time “Johnny.... I was-“ “JOHNNY” then after that yell Ciampa got text from unknown.

Unknown: DONT YOU DARE

“Johnny triple h is looking for you he want talk to you about the nxt title match and hey Ciampa” “Um ok Candice we talk later Ciampa” and they hug each other again and Candice was smiling then Ciampa thought can Candice be the unknown?

(Nxt take over)

Backstage Ciampa heard Johnny won the nxt champion and when Johnny was doing his end promo the tinatron pointed at Tommaso Ciampa who was looking at final clue without realizing the camera is on him “Ok where is the Fu.. is it” then suddenly.

Jogan suddenly appeared in Ciampa to running “MOVE IT CIAMPA THE GOLD ALL MINE😡” then Jogan Speed run to the ring Ciampa then was confused and then Ciampa thought “Omg Jogan going after the treasure” And start speed walking “😉 You mean my treasure piece ✌️ 😂” Adam Cole was laughing and run to ring and Ciampa thought that where treasure is but how they find out? 

Jogan was first in ring with John then Adam Then Ciampa then the whole Ue appeared while Johnny and Candice was confused. Then it immediately hit Ciampa the final clue it was nxt champion it was gold so the unknown set up everyone and probably trick Jogan and Adam. Then Jogan snatch Johnny gargano nxt title “HEY” Johnny yelled “I take that 😈😃” Jogan evil smile then everyone say “GET HIM” Then Suddenly everyone jump him and someone got smoke bomb and fill the ring with smoke and the audience was shocked and cheer and then they immediately see a full piled of blood 🩸 and possibly a arm in the ring.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH” A wrestler scream

(End of season 1 stay tune for season 2 soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let see if we can get more comments in try answer this everyone 1. Did Ciampa did right thing by telling the truth to Johnny or he should of lied about the whole Replacing thing. Anyway stay tune for season 2 guys

**Author's Note:**

> What y’all think so far? Write in comments and stay tune for another chapter soon.


End file.
